Confessions d'un Self Insert
by Nyucy
Summary: Tout a commencé lorsque j'ai soudainement disparu de ma chambre pour me retrouver à Palmacosta. Comme si s'adapter à une réalité complètement différente n'était pas suffisant, il y a tout ce qui arrive par la suite... Traduction de la fic de happy ametuer
1. Au delà D'un Autre Arc en ciel

Voilà ! Ma première traduction ! Cette histoire ne me revient d'aucun droit, puis qu'elle a été entièrement inventée par happy ametuer dans : « Confessions of a Self Insert ».  
htt p:/ /w ww .fan fict ion . net /s/ 553543 1/1/Conf essions_of_a _Self_In sert (Enlevez les espaces!)

Évidemment, les personnages de Tales of Symphonia ne lui appartiennent pas et ne m'appartiennent pas non plus. Bref, je suis très fière de pouvoir en faire la traduction et j'espère que vous apprécierez ! Je mets à suivre le mot de l'auteur concernant ce chapitre.

* * *

Bon, voilà. Le Self Insert de Happy ametuer. Maintenant, j'imagine que vous espérez que mon OC va immédiatement rejoindre Lloyd et sa bande dans ce chapitre ou même le prochain et tout de suite être enrôlée dans le périple de la régénération pour ensuite bien se marrer avec des blagues dans tous les coins et rien d'autre pour devenir éventuellement trop niais afin que ça reste sympa.

Ne vous attendez pas à ça.

Je vais donner à mon OC un passé intéressant. La plupart des autres personnages jouables en ont un. Génis, Raine, Sheena, Zélos, Préséa, Régal et Kratos nécessitent au moins une bonne et longue fanfic entièrement consacrée à leur passé. Celui de Lloyd et Colette est déjà expliqué lors du début du jeu donc on va pas s'attarder là-dessus. Alors pourquoi faire le début typique d'un self-insert et suivre la bande ici et là tel un gamin perdu dans Wal-Mart qui suit tout le temps un employé ? Vu que c'est pas ce que je compte faire je vais donc donner à mon OC un passé travaillé.

Ça va prendre un peu de temps par contre… Soyez patients.

Oh, et puis, si vous voyez écrit « Kellen » au lieu de « Kelsey » alors dites moi où. J'ai changé le nom de mon OC il y a quelques temps en passant de Kellen à Kelsey.

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Au-delà D'un Autre Arc-en-ciel

Je vais pas les faire.

Je vais pas les faire.

Je vais pas les faire.

Bon… _Peut-être _que je vais les faire.

Mais j'ai vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment_ pas envie de les faire.

Mais je dois les faire un _moment_ ou à un autre aujourd'hui. Si je les fais pas maintenant je pourrais pas jouer.

Et j'ai vraiment, vraiment, _vraiment_ envie de jouer.

Ah, tant pis ! Je vais… les faire…

Assise sur mon lit, je fixe mes devoirs d'Espagnol. J'aime l'Espagnol, vraiment, c'est juste que j'ai pas envie de faire un _quelconque _type de devoirs après Pre-Cal (et qui aurait envie de faire ses devoirs après des problèmes avancés de maths ?). Il y a ça, et puis il y a aussi le fait que j'ai l'impression d'être en cours d'Espagnol dès que je les fais. Les cours d'Espagnol sont un vrai cauchemar. Tous les jours je commence ma cinquième heure de cours (qui est pour tout le monde l'heure juste après le déjeuner) et me demande _quel_ genre d'idioties insensées le village des idiots va faire c_ette_ fois-ci. Ils disent des trucs du genre « Je suis pas Hispanique ! Je connais pas le Mexicain ! » ou « Vas-y là qu'est-ce tu me dis, bouffon ? » (c'est souvent ce qu'ils disent après que le prof les ait faits sortir pour s'être battus ou avoir frappé leur bureau). De toutes les classes d'Espagnol dans mon école je tombe toujours sur celle qui a la pire bande d'idiots lorsqu'ils sont tous excités à cause du sucre et de l'hydrate de carbone ingurgités le midi.

Vive les idiots du Sud.

Question 1. ¿_ (tú) la camisa roja o la camisa azul?

Je ne regarde même pas mon cours. J'écris juste « prefieres ». Ça doit peut-être prendre un temps fou pour les autres d'apprendre vu qu'ils posent tout le temps des questions et qu'ils demandent sans arrêt d'aller aux toilettes (alors qu'ils auraient pu y aller pendant l'intercours) mais en fait je fais ce qu'on appelle « écouter ». C'est un très bon moyen testé et approuvé afin de conserver des informations qui pourraient être nécessaires pour les interros. Ils devraient l'essayer des fois.

Question 2. Nosotros _ comprar un suéter nuevo.

C'est un peu plus dur. J'y réfléchis un moment puis écris « queremos » qui signifie vouloir. « Nous voulons acheter un nouveau pull. » Ouais, c'est mieux. Mieux que « Nous _allons_ acheter un nouveau pull. » Enfin, je _crois_ que c'est mieux.

Question 3. Ellas _ ir de compras hoy.

Ok. Je m'ennuie. Je ne veux pas faire mes devoirs. Mon cerveau est complètement _grillé _après la Pre-Cal. J'ai du répondre à un contrôle (qui avait environ cinquante questions par chapitre). Ma prof ne les _note_ pas en fait (elle a assez de devoirs à noter—ça fait quasiment la taille d'une montagne !) mais c'est toujours un bon entraînement lorsque les notes chutent… C'est ce que mon père a dit lorsqu'il a su que l'on avait eu un contrôle.

J'aime prendre des pauses afin de me mettre au boulot avec un cerveau dé-grillé (traduction : j'aime glander). Heureusement que l'on a tout un week-end pour travailler. Oui, mesdames et messieurs, j'ai des _devoirs_ tous les week-ends ! Même pendant l'été ! Il y a bien une raison pour laquelle les cours d'AP (Advanced Placement) se font une réputation à l'université et au lycée.

Bienvenus dans ma vie, les gens.

Je veux pas faire mes _devoooooiiiiiiiiiiiiiirrrrrs _!

Je veux jouer ! Un truc avec une intrigue ! Une histoire ! Un truc même violent !

Je vire mes devoirs d'Espagnol sur le sol et examine tous mes jeux vidéo. Voyons voir… Shadow the Hedgehog je l'ai fini plein de fois. J'ai donné Crystal Chronicles à mon amie (je me demande pourquoi elle voudrait _ça_). Je ne suis pas d'humeur pour Kingdom Hearts un ou deux maintenant. Je veux quelque chose d'un peu plus difficile qu'un Legend of Zelda. Pokémon… Aussi bien que ce jeu soit, laissons-le de côté encore un moment…

Final Fantasy VII. Quel jeu génial. Il n'est plus vendu maintenant alors j'ai mis deux ans afin de trouver l'original. Nous l'avons finalement acheté dans un vieux magasin de jeu privé et c'était vraiment cher. Il était en _parfaite_ condition. Je ne l'ai pas eu ce jour là, mais je suspecte mes parents de me le garder pour Noël. Je me demande ce qu'ils ont fait pour réussir à le cacher. Je dois être trop facile à tromper…

Mais je n'étais pas d'humeur pour ça, pas encore. Je regarde le dernier jeu. Je sors la boîte et insère le disque dans la Gamecube et enfin l'allume. Pendant que la scène juste avant le titre se lance je ramène près de moi ma tasse de café (que j'utilise pour le thé—je n'aime pas le café).

Zélos est le premier personnage sélectionné. Il a l'air d'un géant à côté de la maison d'Altessa. J'avais oublié que c'était à cet endroit là que j'étais rendue. J'imagine que j'avais beaucoup entraîné mon personnage. Cela fait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas joué. En voyant Ozette encore intacte j'en déduis que c'est notre première visite chez Altessa. Est-ce que je m'entraîne encore ? Plus maintenant. Je fais avancer le gigantesque Zélos dans la toute petite et minuscule maison d'Altessa. Elle apparaît et je fais ainsi courir Zélos jusqu'à la porte afin de laisser la scène s'enclencher.

Lloyd entre et Tabatha s'approche. Elle demande : « QUI EST LA ? »

Lloyd répond (un peu timidement d'après moi) : « Ah, excusez-nous. Nous avons entendu qu'il y avait un nain qui vivait ici. Pourrions-nous le voir ? »

Elle présume (assez bien) : « VOUS DESIREZ PARLER AVEC MAÎTRE ALTESSA, ENTREZ JE VOUS EN PRIE. » Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'_il est déjà à l'intérieur, Tabatha…_

Lloyd la suit jusqu'à Altessa. Tabatha reste près de lui tandis que Lloyd s'approche.

Le nain demande d'un ton bourru : « Qui êtes-vous ? »

L'épéiste répond : « Je m'appelle Lloyd. Nous sommes venus pour Préséa. Nous avons entendu parler de vous grâce à Kate de Sybak. »

Le nain l'interrompt : « …Partez ! » Le doublage n'est pas vraiment fidèle au texte.

« Quoi ? » Je suis sûre que Lloyd est censé être surpris, mais il me semblait surtout vexé.

« Je ne veux plus avoir de lien avec cette fille ! Allez-vous-en ! » Il donne l'impression de râler. Dans le texte il semblerait qu'il hurle.

Allez ! Il est temps d'apprécier le jeu, Kelsey !

La scène se tourne vers la porte d'entrée.

Lloyd râle : « Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ?... »

Tabatha répond avec sa voix robotique : « JE M'EXCUSE. LE MAÎTRE NE SOUHAITE PAS ÊTRE LIE A PRESEA. »

Génis aboie : « Pourquoi ?... Il s'en fiche si elle meurt ? » Le « Pourquoi ?... » aurait pu être intensifié.

C'est juste un jeu, Kelsey. Apprécie-le.

Tabatha explique : « CE N'EST PAS CA. C'EST PARCE QUE LE MAÎTRE REGRETTE CE QU'IL A FAIT. »

L'écran se dirige vers l'atelier d'Altessa. « Alors s'il vous plaît, sauvez Préséa ! Tout ce dont elle a besoin c'est que l'on répare son serti-clé ! »

« … JE NE SAIS PAS SI CELA SERAIT VRAIMENT DANS SON INTERÊT. »

Lloyd demande, blême : « Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que de vivre dans ces conditions en attendant de mourir ? » Son doubleur est vraiment bon. Lui et Cam Clarke sont probablement les meilleurs doubleurs du jeu.

Concentre-toi sur le jeu, Kel…

Tabatha propose : « SI VOUS VOUS SENTEZ AUSSI CONCERNES, ALORS VOUS DEVRIEZ CHERCHER DU MINERAI INHIBITEUR. »

Lloyd suffoque : « Le serti-clé de Préséa n'est pas fait de minerai inhibiteur ? »

Ok, je m'ennuie maintenant.

« C'EST EXACT. SON SERTI EST—»

Altessa l'interrompt (enfin) : « Tabatha ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Fais les sortir ! »

« JE M'EXCUSE. JE DOIS Y RETOURNER. » Tabatha continue. « REVENEZ S'IL VOUS PLAÎT. J'ESSAIERAI DE LE CONVAINCRE. »

L'écran devient noir et j'entends la porte du jeu s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Le chemin de terre jusqu'à la maison d'Altessa apparaît.

Colette demande : « Où pouvons-nous trouver du minerai inhibiteur ? »

Régal propose : « Il paraît qu'il y en a dans les mines de la chaîne de montagnes entre Altamira et la forêt d'Ymir. J'aimerais vous offrir mon aide afin de créer un serti-clé pour Préséa. Je peux vous conduire à la mine. »

« Quelle est ta relation avec Préséa, _de toute façon _? » Lloyd ne se demande ça que_ maintenant_ ?

Ap. Précie. Le. Jeu !

« Il n'_y en a_ aucune. » Il ressemblait à Tabatha ici.

Raine fait remarquer : « Pourtant tu as l'air très inquiet pour elle. »

« Bon, de toute manière, tu n'as rien fait de suspect pour l'instant. Tu es le bienvenu parmi nous. »

Sérieux ? C'est tout ce que tu vas dire, Lloyd ? Pourquoi tu ne lui demandes pas pourquoi Préséa est si spéciale pour lui ? Je poserais plus de questions si j'étais toi.

Arrête d'agir comme s'ils existaient, Kelsey, ou tu finiras par parler à des objets inanimés comme tu le faisais avec le film d'Harry Potter.

Régal les informe : « Le minerai inhibiteur peut être trouvé à la surface de la mine d'Exsphère. La mine que je connais se trouve de l'autre côté de la mer, sur le continent sud. »

Zélos se réjouit : « Tu as parlé d'Altamira, pas vrai ? Cette ville est géniale ! Arrêtons-nous-y ! »

Ah, Zélos. Peu importe à quel point tu peux être énervant ou insouciant je t'adorerais toujours.

Encore des objets inanimés, Kel !

Sheena soupire : « Nous n'avons pas le temps de traîner au parc d'attraction ! »

Raine blêmit : « La mer ?... Nous allons à nouveau en mer ?... »

Je m'ennuie de nouveau.

Lloyd annonce : « Ok, alors, allons-y ! »

Colette ajoute : « Oui ! Dépêchons-nous ! »

Tout le monde excepté Zélos et Régal s'éloigne.

Zélos lance : « … Au fait, ça me dérange depuis un moment. On ne s'est pas déjà rencontrés avant ? »

Même si tu avais neuf ans lorsque tu l'as vu pour la dernière fois, comment est-ce que tu pourrais oublier quelqu'un avec les cheveux bleus comme Régal ?

Encore des objets inanimés…

Régal ne répond pas. Il se contente de partir.

Zélos le suit du regard. « … Très bien, ignore-moi. T'es pas très sympa, hein ? »

Bon doubleur. Un des meilleurs du jeu.

Je m'ennuie quand même.

Je reprends le contrôle du jeu et quitte la maison d'Altessa. Je fais la skit « Est-ce que Tabatha est un Ange ? » puis bois une gorgée de mon thé chaud tandis que j'ignore le jeu et attends. Je reprends à nouveau le contrôle.

Je m'ennuie tellement.

J'appuie sur le bouton Y et pointe le curseur sur « Système ». Je l'ouvre et appuie sur « Sauvegarder » puis « Slot A » et enfin sur l'unique fichier (je suis la seule qui joue à ce jeu). Je remplace mes données de jeu bla bla bla… Sauvegarde en cours… Sauvegarde effectuée.

J'éteins.

Je lâche la manette, m'allonge sur mon lit et soupire longuement. Je. M'ennuie. Trop. Je soupire à nouveau, et me lève afin de trouver quelque chose à lire. Je ne veux pas lire un manga, je veux lire un bon, et un long livre. J'oublie Twilight (Je préfère sans hésiter Julia Quinn et Lisa Kurland), Eragon est devenu une vraie blague après le deuxième et troisième tome (le protagoniste est devenu encore plus pleurnichard qu'un enfant). J'oublie également les auteurs allant de Tamora Pierce à C.S. Lewis. Je recule face à Fast Food Nations (je me suis déjà dégoûtée une fois auparavant. Je ne vais pas recommencer. Je vais _rarement_ manger au McDonald's maintenant).

Je sortis ma collection du Seigneur des Anneaux allant de Bilbo le Hobbit à Le Retour du Roi mais je les garde juste près de moi au cas où s'il me prend l'envie de les lire. Je m'approche de ma collection de colliers et les parcoure du bout des doigts. Je sors une fausse gemme verte en forme de croix que j'ai eu pour Noël ainsi qu'un autre avec du corail et des perles d'or qui est plus formel-fantaisiste. Je les fixe dans ma main en gardant mes livres contre moi. Je bois une gorgée de mon thé. Je frissonne. Il fait froid.

Bien sûr qu'il fait froid, Kelsey. On est en _Janvier_. Ca ne compte pas le fait que tu sois dans l'un des états les plus au sud des U.S. il fera tout de même aussi froid que dans un congélateur ici. A quel point est-ce qu'il neige ici déjà ? Lorsqu'il neige au point de _s'enfoncer_ ? Une fois. Une fois par an. Pourtant, c'est impressionnant à quel point la neige fond ou gèle après une bonne averse.

Mes yeux se ferment peu à peu. Il est un peu tard ce soir. Je veux tout de même faire _quelque _chose mais… quoi ? Je ne veux pas faire mes devoirs, et les jeux vidéo m'ennuient maintenant, je ne veux pas vraiment lire non plus, et je suis un peu fatiguée. Peut-être que je devrais…

Hein ?

… Du vent ?

Ce n'est pas normal. D'habitude je peux entendre le ventilateur du plafond bouger, la maison se fixer, ma sœur faisant des allers-retours, mon père cuisinant, ma mère corrigeant des contrôles (comme c'est une prof), les chiens des voisins aboyer et la circulation dehors sur I35. Mais là je n'entends que le vent et rien d'autre. Je bouge ma main afin de me lever, mais je me fais chatouiller par l'herbe.

Attendez… De l'herbe ? J'étais sur mon lit ! Comment est-ce que je pourrais sentir de l'herbe et non les draps alors que je suis sur mon lit ?

Ca ne peut _pas_ être normal…

J'ouvre les yeux et n'aperçoit pas mon lit, mais un ciel bleu flou s'étendant devant moi avec un coucher de soleil qui se diffusait peu à peu. Je parviens lentement et prudemment à me lever en attendant que ma vision brouillée se remette en marche. Ma vue s'éclaire et je peux découvrir que je me trouve au beau milieu d'une vaste plaine.

C'est à ce moment là que l'événement le plus traumatisant de ma vie commence.

Au moment même où ma vision s'éclaire une bouffée d'énergie pénètre _en_ moi. Je passe d'un état épuisé à finalement être remplie d'énergie ! Et ça ne s'arrête pas ! _Ca ne s'arrêtera pas !_

Ça s'arrêtera pas ! Ça s'arrêtera pas ! Ç_a s'arrêtera pas ! L'énergie me brûle ! _Ç_a brûle !_ BRÛLE ! BRÛLE !

_Je suis en feu ! L'énergie m'a littéralement mise en FEU ! AU FEU ! A L'AIDE !_

AU FEEEEEEEUUUUUUUUU !

QUELQU'UN ! _N'IMPORTE QUI !_ ETEIGNEZ CE FEU _! PAR PITIE !_

Ça m'engouffre ! Ça détruit ma vision ! Je tombe et me sens à peine toucher violemment le sol !

Je perds conscience, et ne sais plus rien…

* * *

J'ai mal…

Ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais… quand même.

J'ouvre mes yeux, et remarque que je suis sur une plaine couverte d'herbe. J'entends quelques oiseaux et autres animaux, ainsi que le vent. J'attends ce qui me semble être une éternité pour que le feu revienne à sa puissance maximale, mais ça ne revient pas. En vérité, c'est parti.

D'une manière encore plus lente et plus prudente je tente de me lever, et examine les environs.

La première chose que je perçois est la quantité hallucinante d'_énergie_ qui se _propage _non pas seulement autour de moi mais également à _l'intérieur de moi _! J'imagine que cela signifie que j'ai _d'une manière ou d'une autre_ acquis cette capacité, à moins que les gens possèdent ce sens uniquement lorsque cela est nécessaire. Je sais que l'incident impliquant toute cette énergie qui se bouscule en moi a quelque chose à voir avec ça. Je me demande ce que cela a fait. Bon, je pourrais voir ça plus tard.

Je remarque ensuite la présence d'humidité. Je regarde autour de moi mais n'aperçoit que les plaines… cependant l'océan ne devrait pas être très loin.

Mes livres sont toujours là sur le sol. Je remarque enfin que j'ai du laissé tomber mes colliers. Ma tasse est là elle aussi. J'ai encore mon jean et ma veste ainsi que mon pauvre tee-shirt blanc. Je me demande si… Si tout ce que je touchais a été emmené avec moi… Sauf mon lit. Je me demande pourquoi ?

Je râle après moi-même, parlant enfin après tout ce qui venait de se passer. « Kelsey ! Ce n'est pas le moment de se poser toutes ces questions ! Je dois réfléchir… A ce que je vais faire… »

En effet. Qu'est-ce que je suis _supposée_ faire ? J'ai soudainement disparu de ma chambre à 19h pour me retrouver je-ne-sais-où et visiblement en milieu de matinée.

Bon, déjà, je dois faire en sorte de ne rien perdre… peu importe à quel point ce que je possède peut m'être inutile…

Je retire ma veste (il fait plutôt chaud de toute façon) et rassemble mes affaires dans celle-ci. Mon intuition me dit d'aller dans une direction (nord, sud, est, ou ouest je ne sais pas). Même si mon meilleur instinct me conseille de ne pas y aller, je décide de suivre là où me mènent mes pensées.

J'évite de réfléchir. J'évite de penser à autre chose. Je sais pour sûr que je ne ferais qu'aggraver les choses en paniquant à cause de mes pensées, en se demandant ce qu'il va m'arriver, ce qui se passe et où je peux bien être. Au lieu de cela, je fais juste attention à tout ce qui pourrait m'indiquer où (et même quand) je me trouve.

Le soleil commence à s'élever dans le ciel. Je sais que je vais vers l'ouest. Les pics de la ville s'étendent devant moi. Ils continuent à s'élever encore et encore même si je peux clairement dire qu'ils sont toujours aussi loin. Un port. Avec des bateaux de navigateurs et d'anciens bâtiments qui trônent sur la mer comme si c'était la fierté du continent. Je vois une grande école dans un coin, une cathédrale plus près du cœur de la ville, et plus loin loin _loin_ j'aperçois un bateau à vapeur—

Palmacosta.

« Oh mon dieu ! » Je m'effondre sur le sol en réalisant dans quel genre d'ennui je venais d'atterrir.

Palmacosta se tient juste devant moi.

J'ai été projetée dans le monde de Tales of Symphonia.

Je murmure : « Impossible… C'est ! Ca peut pas être vrai ! » Je lâche tout ce que j'ai dans les mains. « Je ne peux pas—Je ne peux pas être là! Ce n'est pas réel ! »

Je me frappe la tête encore et encore. « Ca doit être un rêve ! Ca ne peut pas être autre chose ! » Je crie : « Réveille-toi ! Réveille-toi ! Ca ne _peut pas_ être réel ! C'est juste un rêve ! »

Ma famille ! Mes amis ! Ma maison ! Je l'ai perdue—!

« C'est juste—un mauvais rêve! » Je m'accroche à mes cheveux et me laisse tomber sur le sol.

« C'est juste un rêve. C'est juste un rêve. » Je chantonne : « Va-t-en, va-t-eeeeeen. Disparaaaaiiiis… »

Je refoule mes larmes tandis qu'autre chose me vient à l'esprit. Le périple de la régénération du monde.

Je me recroqueville sur moi-même. « Je suis en train de rêver ! C'est juste un horrible rêve ! Juste un rêve ! »

J'ai tellement mal à l'estomac…

Je crois… que je vais vomir.

« C'est juste un rêve. Juste… un rêve. »

Les monstres ici—

Je hurle presque : « _C'est juste un rêve_—_!_ »

Je tousse brusquement. J'ai l'impression que ma gorge va s'arracher ! Mon estomac remonte à travers les parois de ma poitrine. Je me mets à ramper sans même m'en rendre compte. Je tousse à nouveau.

« Juste un—_argh!_ »

Un fluide acide sort de ma bouche, me brûlant lors de sa sortie. J'halète le plus d'air possible. Mon esprit se vide. Sauf une petite pensée me rappelant à quel point j'avais de la chance de ne pas avoir rejeté mon maigre déjeuner en entier, puis je me remets à étouffer en rampant, paniquée.

Je roule derrière mes affaires (heureusement) propres et m'assois. J'ai seize ans, et soudain je deviens une petite fille qui a perdu sa maman et aurait tout fait pour la retrouver. Je me tourne sans arrêt, sans arrêt, essayant de trouver le confort nécessaire afin de me calmer mes pensées.

La seule chose qui me revienne après un moment est _Ne t'évanouis pas_. Je devrais probablement repasser par tout ça encore et encore, non pas que je ne l'avais pas su lorsque je ne voulais pas m'évanouir.

Je renifle à nouveau et garde la tête haute afin d'empêcher mes douces larmes de tomber. Je vais devoir être forte. Je vais rester rationnelle. Je vais trouver un moyen de rentrer chez moi ou je me réveillerais encore. Lorsque je serais rentrée, je vais faire d'horribles choses à au cd du jeu. Je le briserais en deux. Non, je le casserais en minuscules petits morceaux et le jetterait à la poubelle. Je gratterais le disque jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à l'autocollant qui couvre celui-ci.

Oui… Imagine ce que tu vas faire au cd au lieu de paniquer. Oui, ça devrait marcher. C'est mieux que de régurgiter.

Je vais jouer au scientifique fou et tester ce que l'eau de javel fera au disque. Je le donnerais aux chiens et les laisserais jouer avec. Un morceau de plastique dur ne tient qu'une demi-journée dans leur arrière-cour. Ils avaient réussi à mâcher des bandages d'exercice solplex. Ce petit cd ne tiendrait pas une seconde. Je pourrais faire comme Yzma dans Kuzco, l'empereur mégalo et mettre ce disque dans une boîte, puis le mettre dans une autre boîte et enfin l'envoyer par la poste à mon adresse et quand elle arriverait je l'écraserais avec un marteau. Je pourrais prendre un hacheur de viandes et commencer à réduire ce truc en minis morceaux. Je pourrais dessiner une horrible moustache sur le visage de Lloyd sur le premier disque et le transformer en punk sur l'autre avant de le jeter par la fenêtre. Je peux aussi juste le mettre à la poubelle mais ça serait pas drôle. Je pourrais le brûler en faisant attention à ne rien brûler d'autre lorsque la réaction chimique se mettrait en route.

Bon, ça fait dix au total… Je vais essayer d'arriver jusqu'à vingt. Je rassemble mes affaires dans ma veste. Je vais faire en sorte d'éviter de regarder Palmacosta et de vomir.

Je pourrais le mettre dans un lanceur de patates et tirer à travers une plaine. Je pourrais l'accrocher à une branche d'un arbre et l'utiliser pour m'entraîner à tirer au baseball. Et puis aussi l'épingler à une cible de fléchettes pour m'entraîner, c'est encore mieux. Je pourrais le noyer dans du lait et voir s'il marche encore. Je pourrais le plonger dans de l'eau de javel durant dix ou treize secondes et vérifier s'il fonctionne _toujours_. Je pourrais tester à quel point il conduit l'électricité. Je pourrais aussi essayer de le transformer en prisme même si ça ne marchera pas. Je pourrais le gratter contre un arbre de ma cour juste pour le fun. Je pourrais en faire une perche pour l'une des maisons pour oiseaux de ma mère. Je pourrais aussi vérifier si l'on peut en faire des rubans.

Ca fait vingt. Vingt au total. Je me sens plus calme. Je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire mais… C'est mieux que de paniquer.

Je sers contre moi mes affaires et essaye de garder l'esprit vidé de toute pensée. Je tremble. Normalement il ne serait pas nécessaire de le préciser, mais je subis un tremblement beaucoup plus intense que la normale.

J'ai peur.

J'ai tellement peur.

Je me marmonne : « Je veux rentrer à la maison… »

Et puis enfin, enfin, j'éclate en sanglots.

* * *

Je n'ai pas réussi à dormir.

Je n'aurais jamais _pu_ dormir après tout cela. Je me suis juste épuisée à force de pleurer et de paniquer.

J'ai faim.

Et je suis en colère.

_Tellement_ en colère.

Je me lève sur mes pieds et implore le ciel se levant : « _Dieu ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai FAIT pour mériter ça ? _C'est tellement insensé et horrible ! J'avais des _projets_, Dieu ! J'avais une vie ! J'avais une famille ! J'avais tout ce dont j'avais besoin ! _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?_ »

Je ne vais pas blâmer Dieu pour la terrible chose qui venait de m'arriver. Il ne fait jamais rien de mal ou de tort à quelqu'un. Et puis, quel en est l'intérêt ? Il me semble plus logique que je Lui demande juste qu'est-ce qui a bien pu m'arriver au lieu de me plaindre à Lui.

Comme cette vague de colère se dissout, je commence à me poser des questions. « A qui est-ce que je suis en train de parler ? » Je demande : « Est-ce que je parle à Toi, ou au ciel ? »

Le ciel ne me répond pas.

Je me rassois sur le sol. Je vais devoir aller à Palmacosta un moment ou à un autre aujourd'hui. Je ferais mieux de ne pas ressembler à une folle ou à une espèce de fille rebelle (les pantalons ne sont pas une pratique courante dans un monde comme celui de Sylvarant). J'ai besoin d'argent, de vêtements et de nourriture. J'ai besoin d'un logement pour être en sécurité. Je vais devoir refaire entièrement ma vie ici.

Et j'ai faim.

Je râle, juste pour le plaisir de râler. Je veux défoncer quelque chose. Je veux faire sortir toute ma rage à cause de cette malchance. Des gens, des trucs, un monstre, je m'en fiche. J'ai juste besoin de détruire _quelque chose _!

Je grogne : « Ca sonne _tellement _faux. Ce n'est même pas une fanfic habituelle quoi ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas pu apparaître près d'Isélia ou devenir super puissante au milieu de nulle part ? Ca aurait été très _utile_. Au moins si j'avais eu des pouvoirs j'aurais pu détruire un truc. »

Je commence à glisser mon doigt sur la terre. Je ne dessine rien en particulier, je trace juste des lignes. « J'aurais pu avoir des ailes d'anges. Ca aurait été pratique ça aussi. Je m'en fiche si c'est l'une de ces ailes de Sue qui va du noir au début au bleu, rouge, violet, vert, ou une autre couleur bizarre. Je les aurais utilisées pour m'envoler au loin. »

Une pensée plus amusante me vient à l'esprit. « J'aurais pu être désignée pour garder l'Epée Eternelle même si ça dépasse toute logique. J'aurais attrapé cette épée et serait partie de cet endroit. J'aurais salué tout le monde et même crié sayonara tant que j'y suis. »

Oui, je me parle à moi-même. Ben quoi ? Je l'ai mérité. Je peux me parler à moi-même si j'en ai envie.

Je soupire.

C'est vraiment, vraiment insensé.

Je me demande : « Pourquoi Palmacosta hein ? Le plus tôt que j'aurais pu être dans le jeu est lorsque le groupe rencontre Dorr. Mais vu que tout est intact et que ça ne ressemble pas encore à Atlantis je peux dire que le plus tard où j'aurais pu être serait lorsque la Graine Suprême devient folle. De toute manière je saurais obligée d'être impliquée dans _au moins_ un désastre. »

Je pense à quelque chose de plus effrayant : « Et si… » Commençais-je. « Et si j'étais dans le _second_ jeu ? Oh, mon dieu, j'ai _détesté_ ce jeu. Si _ce truc_ vient à la vie alors je risque d'être témoin de la Purge Sanglante de Palmacosta. Ce serait un véritable cauchemar. »

Je regrette : « Super. Maintenant j'espère être dans le premier jeu. »

J'ai soudain une brillante idée. Je me réjouis : « Je sais ! Je ne participerai tout simplement pas ! Je n'ai pas à joindre le groupe si je n'en ai pas envie ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai l'impression d'être dans une fanfic que je dois être comme n'importe quel autre OC ennuyeux. Je peux juste rester là ! »

Mais alors je devrais passer par toutes les autres catastrophes mentionnées plus tôt ainsi que les Désians mais aussi les habituels dangers sociaux désormais intensifiés puisque je suis devenue une fille de seize ans SDF.

Je soupire. Je suis vraiment dans le pétrin.

Midi… Et j'ai faim.

Je tremble à cause de la faim.

Je ne suis pas affamée. Je sais que je ne le suis pas, mais j'ai l'habitude d'avoir trois repas par jour donc je ne suis pas en bonne position pour être habituée à ne pas manger à ma faim. Je n'ai jamais sauté un repas sauf si je n'avais vraiment pas faim. Je mange lorsque c'est nécessaire.

Maintenant je peux sentir ma faim se réfugier près des parois de mon estomac, tentant de se libérer.

Je dois aller à Palmacosta. Si je ne le fais pas je risque de mourir. De famine, déjà, et puis les monstres, ou même des gens comme des bandits, peu importe j'aurai toujours une bien triste fin. Je ne veux pas ressembler à une folle lorsque j'arriverais là-bas, mais si je n'y vais pas je vais mourir.

Je dis : « Ca n'a pas de sens, je ne jouais même pas à une partie qui avait un quelconque lien avec Palmacosta. Pourquoi ici, alors ? Pourquoi moi ? »

Berçant mes affaires contre moi, je me lève et murmure au ciel :

« Dieu, » disais-je, espérant que ma prière sera entendue. « Offre-moi un guide. Ma vie est en fait devenue un conte et tous les autres personnages d'aventure ont plus ou moins un guide. Je ne pense pas pouvoir survivre ici sans avoir quelqu'un pour m'aider. »

Le ciel ne me répond pas.

Je soupire. J'ai l'impression de passer pour un gamin disant : « Papa, donne-moi un cookie. Tous les autres enfants ont des cookies. Je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir jusqu'au dîner sans en avoir un. »

Ce n'est pas vraiment mieux si vous me le demandez.

Je me confie : « Je pourrais tout aussi bien avoir un poney… » Ouah, je suis cruelle.

Mon estomac gargouille.

« Et un plat chaud. » Ajoutais-je.

Je tourne mon regard vers Palmacosta, qui reste là à me provoquer avec ses promesses de nourriture et d'abris, mais il y a un prix à payer. Je vais devoir être détestée par la société. Je n'ai jamais été populaire mais je n'ai pas non plus été mise de côté. Rien que de penser aux gens me détester, se plaindre de moi me fait mal au cœur. Si c'est le prix à payer pour avoir de la nourriture et survivre alors… Je le paierais. Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour survivre.

Je commence à marcher.

Après un long moment, je finis par m'ennuyer et me distrais en sifflotant « Somewhere Over the Rainbow ». Vous savez, Dorothy était chanceuse. Elle avait Toto, la Gentille Sorcière du Nord, l'Homme de Fer-Blanc, le Lion Peureux, l'Epouvantail, et toutes les autres personnes qu'elle avait rencontrées. Elle a même écrasé sa maison sur la Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest au milieu d'une sympathique ville qui était sans arrêt embêtée par cette sorcière. On lui a tout donné. La nourriture, le logement, des compagnons, une mission (aussi dangereuse qu'elle soit), et même un retour chez elle.

Pourquoi je ne peux pas être aussi chanceuse ?

Je laisse échapper un rire jaune.

« Les souliers symphoniques en rubis. » Je ris et claque trois fois des talons. « Qui me les donnerait ? Martel ? Est-ce qu'ils seraient derrière le sceau d'Origin ? Est-ce qu'ils pourraient être enterrés derrière l'un des temples ? Ce serait dingue ! »

Je fais de nouveau claquer trois fois mes talons et récite : « Je reste auprès de ceux que j'aime. Je reste auprès de ceux que j'aime. Je reste auprès de ceux que j'aime. » Je ris à nouveau.

Je peux tout à fait imaginer Raine devenir dingue à cause d'eux. Avec des mouvements exagérés, je m'exécute : « C'est merveilleux ! C'est bien les souliers en rubis qui se trouvent devant moi ! Cette possibilité d'aller où l'on le souhaite par simplement claquer trois fois des talons et en récitant un charme ! » Je soupire tendrement. « La recherche et les résultats que je pourrais obtenir ! Si seulement ils étaient assez grands pour moi. Quel dommage qu'ils ne conviennent qu'à une petite adolescente. »

J'éclate de rire. Oui, Raine deviendrait folle pour quelque chose comme des souliers en rubis.

J'entends de lourds bruits de pas.

Je me retourne. Derrière moi se trouve une calèche conduite par des chevaux. La personne qui conduit est une femme, étrangement. J'observe plus rigoureusement (je louche presque des yeux) et remarque que… ses vêtements… tout comme ses cheveux… sont complètement noirs.

C'est vraiment bizarre.

Je m'écarte légèrement pour ne pas avoir à courir lorsque le wagon s'approchera. On dirait que la calèche se balance mais je sais que c'est aussi vrai que lorsque l'on voit un train allant à la vitesse d'un escargot. Je continue à la fixer tandis qu'elle se rapproche. J'aperçois la conductrice tourner son regard vers moi. Elle s'approche de plus en plus (sachant qu'elle va vers Palmacosta) mais elle continue à me fixer. Ca commence à être un peu effrayant. Réfléchissez-y, elle ressemble à une sorcière qui conduit sa calèche venant du dix-septième siècle. Et elle continue à me regarder. Ca va commencer à énerver quelqu'un tout ça.

Finalement, elle s'approche suffisamment assez près pour s'arrêter juste à côté de moi.

Ses yeux noirs sont remplis d'iridescentes couleurs de… quelque chose. Je n'ai pas pu le savoir puisqu'elle a commencé à me parler.

« Il semblerait que tu n'es pas en bonne position. » Dit-elle. « Est-ce que tu voudrais que je t'offre mon aide ? »

Ca me surprend. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle dise quelque chose de maléfique, ou fasse quelque chose de maléfique. Le côté sensé en moi me reproche ces pensées ridicules, mais il y a à peine un court moment je n'imaginais même pas pouvoir atterrir dans un nouveau monde. Si quelqu'un me l'avait annoncé à l'avance je me serais juste bien moqué de lui comme n'importe qui d'autre.

Mais je remarque également qu'il y a une drôle d'énergie autour d'elle. C'est comme l'énergie—ah, oui. Je suis dans Tales of Symphonia. C'est du mana. C'est sûrement une demi-elfe ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle ressemble beaucoup plus à une elfe du film du Seigneur des Anneaux qu'à une humaine.

« J'imagine que vu ma condition je vais me contenter de n'importe quoi. » Dis-je effrontément. « Comment pouvez-vous m'aider ? »

Elle reluque mes vêtements. « Tu aurais besoin de changer de garde-robe. »

Je hausse les épaules. « C'est ce qu'il me manque. Vous auriez quelque chose à ma taille ? »

J'ai jeté par la fenêtre toute la fierté qu'il me restait depuis un moment déjà. Je ne laisserais pas quelque chose comme ça se mettre au travers de mon chemin afin d'avoir des vêtements, de la nourriture, et, un abri. Les morales c'est autre chose, par contre, ne me jugez pas pour ça.

La femme se retourne et prend un grand sac. Elle en sort une robe d'un bleu incroyablement foncé. « C'est trop grand pour toi mais j'imagine que tu ne vas pas rechigner pour si peu. Tu _es _en mauvaise position. »

Tiens donc. « Ce n'est pas noir ? » Lançais-je.

Elle sort un châle noir de son sac et me répond : « Je porte mon châle avec cette robe. »

Ok, elle ne me fait plus tellement penser à une sorcière finalement. Elle me rappelle Saki Hanajima de Fruits Basket. Cette femme me fait quand même toujours un peu peur, par contre.

Je repose ma veste remplie avec toutes mes affaires et tends la main pour atteindre la robe. « Merci beaucoup. »

Soudain mon estomac se met à gargouiller. C'est quoi ce bordel ? Un anime ?

La femme fait remarquer : « Ma pauvre âme en perdition. »

Ah, mince. Si elle commence à citer les sorcières de Disney alors je préfère encore marcher jusqu'à Palmacosta toute seule.

J'admets, hésitante : « Je… n'ai pas beaucoup mangé ces derniers temps. » Correction : je n'ai _rien_ eu à manger ces derniers temps.

Mon estomac grogne à nouveau. Je suis tentée de lui dire de se la fermer.

Elle me fixe un moment, réfléchissant. Puis elle dit enfin : « Monte dans la calèche. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que je devrais faire ça ? » Demandais-je. Même si je suis peut-être désespérée, je ne suis pas devenue stupide pour autant.

Elle répond simplement : « Même si tu es peut-être désespérée, tu n'es pas idiote. Tu as faim, tu es fatiguée, et tu as besoin de vêtements et d'un logement. Je peux te les procurer. Entre dans la calèche. »

J'y réfléchis un moment, me demandant si je devais sérieusement considérer ou refuser son offre. C'est une étrangère mais elle me propose des vêtements et de la nourriture. C'est dangereux de suivre les gens suspects (dans ce cas là, n'importe qui peut être suspect) mais c'est tout aussi dangereux de rester éloignée de la civilisation de Sylvarant (les monstres, les Désians, etcetera.). Je ne veux pas prendre de risques, mais la tâche de survivre en demande quelques-uns. Encore une fois, c'est une étrangère qui pourrait bien être une sorcière (malgré ce que me dit mon meilleur instinct) mais elle m'offre de quoi manger ainsi qu'un abri. Et c'est un véritable cercle vicieux.

« Si tu comptes rester têtue ou même vouloir te battre alors je m'en vais sur-le-champ. » Elle se retourne afin de faire avancer ses chevaux.

« Attendez ! » Elle tourne son regard vers moi tandis que je grimpe dans le wagon avec mes affaires. Je m'en contrefiche des règles de sécurité ! Avoir de la nourriture vaut la peine de prendre ce risque. « Je vais venir avec vous. »

Ses yeux sombres s'adoucissent. « Voilà qui me semble plus réfléchi. Tu devras te changer en cours de route. » Elle fouette doucement les reines afin de faire avancer les chevaux.

Je trébuche sur le côté et prend un point d'appui pour rester en équilibre. Je vois mes affaires s'éloigner de moi et les saisis à nouveau. En les gardant contre moi, je demande à cette femme : « Me changer ? Alors que tout le monde peut me voir de cette plaine ? »

« Est-ce que tu préférerais que tout Palmacosta te juge pour ce que tu portes ? »

Bon point. J'enfile la robe bleue foncé tandis que je tente de garder ma modestie intacte. Après l'avoir mise, je remarque qu'elle a sous-estimé la taille de cette robe. Je nage complètement dedans. Je suis comme une fille de neuf ans qui essaye la robe d'église de sa grande sœur.

Tout en restant appuyé contre les parois de la calèche, je tente de la visiter. Quelque chose me vient à l'esprit, quelque chose que j'avais complètement oublié à cause de ma panique : je porte seulement des chaussettes.

Je ne porte mes baskets que lorsque je vais quelque part. En fait, je ne porte jamais de chaussures à la maison. Mes pieds se sentent plus libres lorsque je les enlève. Souvent cela inclue également les chaussettes mais comme c'était l'hiver là où j'étais, alors je les avais gardées.

C'était l'hiver là bas… Toute ma colère se concentre sur ça maintenant.

J'oublie cette pensée et demande : « Est-ce que vous auriez des chaussures ? »

« Il devrait y avoir une paire de bottes de rechange dans mon sac. »

Des bottes ? Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle me propose des pantoufles noires ou même aucune chaussure. Bon, j'imagine que quelques personnes ont besoin de bottes pour voyager. Je laisse ça de côté et cherche dans le seul sac présent ici puis en sors une paire de bottines en coton. Elles aussi sont en noir.

« Pourquoi tout est aussi noir ? » Demandais-je.

Elle ne se retourne même pas vers moi. « J'imagine que je n'ai jamais été trop à l'aise avec une autre couleur sauf si je portais déjà du noir. »

« Alors c'est une habitude ? »

« Entre autre, oui. »

Je ne prends même pas la peine de continuer à l'interroger. Je glisse mes pieds dans ces bottines, heureuse d'avoir quelque chose de décent (enfin ce qui est décent ici) à me mettre. Soudain quelque chose me revient à l'esprit.

« Euh… » J'hésite. « Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre nom… »

Elle tourne la tête vers Palmacosta. « Elvira. »

Je me sens obligée de donner le mien en échange. « Je m'appelle Kelsey Miller. »

« Eh bien, Kelsey Miller, on dirait bien que ta vie va prendre un nouveau tournant désormais. »

Est-ce qu'elle serait une sorte de voyante ? C'est ce genre de conneries qu'ils diraient je pense. Mais en ce moment je ne suis pas vraiment en position de juger vu comment ma vie a _vraiment _pris un « nouveau tournant ».

J'espère que ce « nouveau tournant » ne prend pas en compte un voyage complet autour de Symphonia.

* * *

J'ai mis plusieurs heures à traduire tout ça ! J'aurais jamais cru que ce serait aussi long, mais je suis fière d'y être arrivée aussi vite. J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce premier chapitre assez conséquent. J'ai une précision concernant le tout début, lorsque Kelsey joue à ToS : je n'ai pas utilisé le script officiel du jeu Français, mais j'ai traduit celui de la version Anglaise. Comme je suis en plein dans une partie et que j'étais rendue juste avant cette scène, j'ai pu recopier le script officiel du jeu en Français, donc si vous préférez avoir la version « officielle » n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Moi personnellement je trouve la traduction française plutôt moyenne mais BREF je vais pas raconter ma vie non plus ! Rendez-vous au prochain chapitre et on finit avec le –court- mot de l'auteur !

* * *

J'ai l'impression d'être comme Ritsu dans Fruits Basket…

Faites des review s'il vous plaît.


	2. Perdue dans Palmacosta

Voici le second chapitre de « Confessions d'un Self Insert » ! J'espère que les quelques Français qui suivent ma traduction apprécieront ce chapitre !

* * *

Ok, serrez les dents. Mes qualités d'écritures deviennent un peu… Bon, ça faiblit légèrement. Ceux qui ont lu Through the Brother's Eyes savent que j'ai du mal au début mais que je finis par m'améliorer une fois que j'ai pris un bon rythme.

Ah, aussi, les gens qui ont lu Through the Brother's Eyes reconnaîtront Elvira. J'ai mieux décrit Elvira dans ma fic parlant de romance car cet OC n'est pas aussi ouvert que les autres personnages dans la romance que j'écris. Si elle a l'air un peu vague, c'est parce qu'elle est plus importante dans mon autre fic que dans celle-ci. Rappelez-vous, c'est un point de vue différent de mon autre fic alors les histoires partiront dans des directions différentes.

Je commence déjà à devenir impatiente avec cette fic. Je veux me shooter à l'écriture !  
RAAAWWWRRR !

**Edit de 2010 : Through the Brother's Eyes est en cours de reconstruction, donc il n'est actuellement pas possible de la lire. Désolée pour le dérangement.**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Perdue dans Palmacosta

Elvira (la femme qui porte trop de noir) s'avance silencieusement sur une route qui m'est inconnue de Palmacosta. Elle me lance parfois un regard ou deux afin de faire en sorte que je ne m'éloigne pas ou me perde dans la foule. Elle se comporte comme une bergère avec ses moutons dès que je commence à être éloignée d'elle.

Mais ce n'était pas ce que j'avais le plus remarqué.

Dans le jeu, Palmacosta n'est une réplique miniature qui ressemble à peine à la véritable ville portuaire qu'est Palmacosta. La plupart des voiliers ressemblent à des clippers ou d'autres trucs du genre. Les bâtiments me font penser à une ville portuaire extrêmement propre du 16e siècle. Quand je dis extrêmement propre ça signifie que c'est la ville la plus propre que j'ai vue de ma vie. Je n'aperçois aucun détritus. L'eau est beaucoup plus claire que ce que j'ai l'habitude de voir (le seul océan que j'ai vu est la Baie de Galveston sur le Golfe du Mexique). J'aperçois aussi des poissons qui ressemblent vraiment à ceux près de chez moi, même s'ils sont certainement d'une autre espèce.

Et puis il y a les gens. Les humains sont soit beaucoup plus minces soit un peu plus enrobés que ceux que j'ai l'habitude de côtoyer. Je ne sais pas trop. Ils m'ont l'air… Différents en quelque sorte. Est-ce qu'ils sont un peu plus grands que les gens sur Terre ? Est-ce que leurs visages sont plus inclinés ? Leurs coups sont-ils un peu plus longs ? Leurs cheveux brillent différemment ? J'ai également remarqué que les couleurs de cheveux les plus communes vont du châtain au noir. Je sors complètement du lot avec mes cheveux roux. On me fixe d'un drôle d'air à cause de mes cheveux. Ils voient tout d'abord mes mèches rousses et ensuite mon visage. Certains d'entre eux me fixent durement. Je sais ce que leurs regards disent. « Demi-elfe. »

Ma vie va être un enfer à partir de maintenant.

Nous arrivons dans une place remplie de sortes d'appartements de deux étages chacun. Ils ont du être construits pour seulement une personne par étage. Encore une fois, ce sont les appartements les plus propres que j'ai jamais vus (comme tout ce qui se trouve dans cette ville d'ailleurs). J'ai compté environ neuf bâtiments avant que nous nous arrêtions et montions dans l'un d'entre eux. Je savais que je pourrais facilement me perdre ici alors j'ai du arrêter de simplement vagabonder dans Palmacosta et commencer sérieusement mémoriser ce qu'il y a avait autour de moi (chose que je ne fais jamais d'habitude) et l'endroit où cette femme me guidait.

Ok… Appartement numéro dix…

Elvira ouvre la porte menant à l'entrée de l'appartement (qui ressemble plus à un placard avec une porte à gauche et des escaliers sur la droite) tandis que je la suis. Puis elle se dirige vers la porte de gauche, sa robe flottant derrière elle ce qui embellissait son air venu d'un autre monde. Toujours en avançant malgré ce que mon meilleur instinct me dit, je continue à la suivre.

Ces appartements sont évidemment beaucoup mieux que ce que j'ai vus, en photo ou en vrai, sur Terre. Bon, je vais essayer d'être un peu plus précise. Bien sûr (comme je l'ai déjà dit de nombreuses fois) c'est beaucoup mieux entretenu que ce que j'ai l'habitude de voir. Cependant il n'y a ici que deux petits étages. Seules deux personnes (ou une petite famille) peuvent vivre ici. Alors évidemment que c'est plus propre que ce que je connais.

Bon, ils font aussi en sorte que l'environnement soit tout aussi propre puisque la ville se tient littéralement sur la surface de l'océan. C'est soit ça, soit les habitants de Sylvarant sont beaucoup plus propres qu'un simple Américain.

Et je ne parle même pas de ma propre maison.

La femme s'arrête devant la porte du salon, mais en fait je crois que c'est la porte d'entrée du premier étage de la maison. Elle plonge la main dans son sac et en sort une grande et vieille clef, puis l'insère dans la serrure. Je l'entends tourner accompagnée d'un clic. La porte s'ouvre lentement (avec, je remarque, un grincement sinistre) et elle tend sa main (la longue manche de sa robe tombant vers le sol) en signe de bienvenue.

« Entre. » Dit-elle simplement.

Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment m'en vouloir si une partie de moi veut s'enfuir dans la direction opposée ?

J'entre dans la pièce. Je suis un peu surprise. La maison est plutôt… chaleureuse, accueillante. Avec une femme comme Elvira je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la maison appartienne à une personne qui aurait été propriétaire d'une maison à deux étages entourée d'une clôture blanche. Ce genre de maison.

Maintenant que je la vois marcher elle s'intègre parfaitement avec le décor. Qu'il y ait un air d'un autre monde ou non, c'est vraiment la maison d'Elvira. Il y a… Comme un sentiment de tranquillité dans cette maison.

Et puis je réalise quelque chose. Ca ressemble trop à une fanfic de base. Ma vie est devenue un self-insert.

Fun fun fun…

Elvira remarque ma drôle d'expression (non pas que je ne l'avais pas remarquée moi-même). Elle me demande : « Il y a un problème ? »

Je me libère de toute émotion et tente de paraître la plus innocente possible (je fais du mieux que je peux). « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne peux pas rester ici toute ma vie. »

Je ne peux vraiment pas. Je dois rentrer chez moi.

La femme sourit : « Je vais te remettre en forme. Bien sûr, tu peux partir lorsque tu le souhaites, même maintenant. »

Elle est arrogante, pas vrai ? « Qu'est-ce qui peut vous faire croire que je ne peux pas me débrouiller toute seule ? »

Elle pointe du doigt les vêtements et tous les trucs que j'ai emmené avec moi en sortant du wagon. « Ces objets luxueux et le fait que tu n'aies pas mangé un morceau depuis un moment me suffisent pour croire cela. »

Ah, ouais.

« C'est pas faux. » Murmurais-je curieusement. Mais c'en est vraiment trop, je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise. Je me sens encore comme un vieux OC sorti tout droit d'un mauvais self-insert. Je lui en suis vraiment reconnaissante mais tout cela est un peu suspect. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? … A part lui dire la vérité. Est-ce vous pouvez imaginer le genre de conversation ?

Moi : Bon, je me sens vraiment mal à l'aise parce que je ne veux pas la charité.

Elvira : Tu n'es pas en position pour refuser ce genre de chose. D'où viens-tu, au fait ?

Moi : Cet autre monde appelé « Terre ».

Elvira : Ah ah ah ah ! Non, vraiment. D'où est-ce que tu viens ?

Moi : Je suis sérieuse. De la Terre.

Elvira : Cette fille est encore plus bizarre que moi…

Ce n'est pas le genre de conversation à laquelle j'aimerais participer.

Elle se dirige vers la porte. Elle se retourne et me dit : « Attends ici. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Elvira me répond : « Est-ce que tu vraiment vivre dans ma robe bleue ? Les seuls vêtements que tu possèdes sont dans tes mains. »

« C'est pas faux. »

La femme hoche de la tête. « Je suis ravie que l'on se soit comprises. Attends ici le temps que je te ramène quelques affaires. »

Je prends mon courage à deux mains lorsqu'elle commence à fermer la porte d'entrée.

« Attendez ! »

Elle s'arrête.

Je demande : « Pourquoi est-ce que vous faites ça pour moi ? »

Elvira me fixe longuement, puis répond : « Car personne ne l'a fait pour mon frère et moi. »

Qu'est-ce que—

La porte se ferme.

Attendez !

Et maintenant je suis à nouveau seule.

Je me tiens là en râlant. C'en est vraiment assez. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire de toute façon ? Je suis coincée dans Symphonia. En plus, j'ai une femme qui me supplie presque d'accepter son aide. Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas reconnaissante, c'est juste que ça devient un peu trop suspect. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on voudrait m'aider ? J'essaye toujours de savoir ce qui se passe bordel !

Peut-être que je devrais aller voir ce qu'Elvira est partie faire. Je sais que vous êtes probablement en train de lire ça et de vous dire : « Non mais arrête ! Elle veut juste t'aider comme ça, c'est tout ! » Mais mettez-vous à ma place. Est-ce que ce ne serait un tout petit peu suspect que des gens viennent comme ça vous donner des vêtements, un abris et de la nourriture…

Maintenant j'ai l'air d'une parfaite petite ingrate.

Putain… Je sais pas quoi faire…

Avant même de savoir ce que je fais, je me retrouve déjà derrière la porte. J'ai du laisser mes affaire près de celle-ci, à l'intérieur de l'appartement. C'est sûrement l'une des choses les plus stupides que j'ai faite mais j'ai besoin de réfléchir. Les évènements se bousculent trop rapidement pour moi.

« Eh, toi ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Je sursaute. Un homme grand aux cheveux bruns fonce dans ma direction en agitant ses bras furieusement. Je rebrousse chemin rapidement.

L'homme s'écrie : « Je t'ai vu quitter cet appartement ! Je sais qu'il n'est pas à toi ! » Il s'approche un peu plus. « Va-t-en ! Va-t-en d'ici ! »

Je souffle un « Pardon ! » et m'en vais. Qu'est-ce que vous feriez d'autre lorsque quelqu'un pense que vous êtes un voleur et ne se dérangerait pas pour vous foutre une bonne raclée si vous ne vous en allez pas ? J'étais déjà assez perturbée lorsqu'il est apparu aussi soudainement. Je le double, sors de l'entrée principale et enfin sors de l'appartement numéro dix. Je reprends mon souffle, maudissant le point de côté qui s'est formé durant ma course. Je promets de faire plus de sport.

Oh, et, au fait, Kelsey, tu es encore dans la rue.

Je soupire : « Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Je ne peux pas y retourner… » Non, je ne peux vraiment pas. Ce type risque de vouloir se battre si j'y retourne. C'est pas comme s'il allait m'écouter.

Moi : Elvira a dit—

Le gars : Pourquoi est-ce que tu reviens ? Je t'ai dit de partir !

Je marmonne : « Je ferais mieux de trouver Elvira. » Elle est la seule qui pourra expliquer la situation à cet homme (même si je doute qu'il puisse la croire—Je crois à peine ce qui m'arrive déjà). J'ai toujours sa robe, de toute façon. J'imagine qu'elle voudra la reprendre.

Alors je commence à marcher. Cette fois je vais faire attention à là où je vais. Voyons voir… Elvira a dit qu'elle allait me ramener des affaires. Bon, j'imagine qu'elle va me ramener des vêtements. Je doute très franchement qu'elle me ramènera quelque chose comme un lecteur DVD.

Elvira : Je t'ai acheté les choses dont tu auras besoin.

Moi : Mais pourquoi vous m'avez acheté un lecteur DVD bordel ? J'ai besoin de bouffe ! Et de vêtements !

Aussi marrant que ça le soit dans ma tête, ce n'est pas drôle quand on a encore faim. Je n'ai pas mangé pendant… Voyons… Environ deux jours !

Mon estomac gargouille rien qu'à cette pensée.

Bon, Elvira devrait être au marché. Peu importe où c'est.

Je reprends le chemin que j'avais pris avec Elvira. Les numéros d'appartements descendent de sept à cinq à quatre à un et puis c'est la fin. Donc je m'arrête. Il y a une intersection. Trois intersections, même. Magnifique. Je suis déjà perdue. Par lequel étais-je passée ?

Je décide de faire au pif et de prendre le chemin sur ma gauche. Je fais toujours ce qu'il y a de mieux lorsque je le fais à l'instinct.

Trente minutes plus tard, je suis perdue sans aucun retour possible.

Devinez où j'ai atterri. Il y a des bateaux d'un côté et des magasins et encore des magasins de fournitures et de nourriture et toutes sortes de matériaux comme des textiles, j'imagine qu'ils viennent de Triet, ainsi que des épées faites par un forgeron de Luin. Si vous pensez que je suis dans la place principale du pays des Munchkins alors vous vous trompez. Je ne pense pas que les routes ici soient jaunes même (mais plus comme un joli gris flou).

Bon, au moins je suis supposée être au marché. J'espère juste être du _bon_ côté du marché, là où Elvira est supposée être.

Je m'appuie contre un poteau sur les quais. Je soupire tandis que je me laisse m'asseoir sur les planches en bois. Je fais quoi maintenant ? Bon, oublie le mot « fais » pour l'instant. Je veux juste savoir ce qui va m'arriver bordel.

Je soupire à nouveau, fixant les nuages et les mouettes (à moins que ce soit des mouettes rieuses ?). Voyons voir… J'étais allongée sur mon lit et j'avais fermé les yeux à peine une seconde. Et tout de suite après je me retrouve allongée sur le sol d'un endroit étrange. Cette énergie (qui par toute évidence est sans aucun doute du mana) a tout d'un coup pénétré dans mon corps et j'ai perdu connaissance. Je me réveille et devient complètement folle parce que je vois LA VILLE PORTUAIRE PALMACOSTA juste devant moi. Après que je me sois calmée je commence à marcher car je n'avais rien eu à manger depuis la veille et vous-savez-qui m'a rejointe et m'a emmenée en calèche. Ensuite elle m'a accordée de rester chez elle, ainsi que de me donner de quoi manger. Elle est ensuite sortie m'acheter quelques affaires. Après j'ai été idiote et je suis sortie de la pièce pour être chassée par un voisin quelconque. Soudain, j'ai eu cette brillante idée d'aller partir à la recherche d'Elvira afin qu'elle puisse me refaire sentir en sécurité et me redonner un logement. Et maintenant je suis complètement perdue (même si j'ai une brève idée de l'endroit où je me trouve).

Ok. C'était mon petit résumé mais j'ai toujours aucune putain d'idée de ce qui s'est passé bordel. Il y a pas si longtemps j'étais chez moi et tout d'un coup je suis COINCEE DANS UN JEU VIDEO !

Je pose ma tête sur mes genoux pliés contre moi et murmure : « Bon, ça aurait pu être pire. »

Pourquoi pire ? J'aurais pu être coincée dans Final Fantasy VII. Au moins les monstres ici sont de taille raisonnable et le grand méchant n'est pas complètement shooté et obsédé avec le fait de vouloir détruire le monde pour sa maman Jenova. CA, mesdames et messieurs, aurait été bien pourri. Révélation.

Mais je suis toujours dans Symphonia.

Je me lève et commence à marcher le long des vendeurs (et vendeuses) qui n'essayent pas d'attirer mon attention vers eux. Si l'un d'entre vous souhaitent savoir comment j'ai réussi ça et bien il y a une simple règle : Ne croisez pas leur regard. Ils vous forceront à venir parce que ce serait vraiment malpoli si vous vous contentiez de continuer à marcher comme si de rien n'était. N'essayez même pas de donner votre nom, sinon vous êtes morts.

Je détourne mon regard me recule au loin. Un vendeur d'armes finissait d'installer une paire d'épées sur son comptoir.

Je ne veux pas y aller.

Est-ce que je dois y aller ?

Je viens de perdre ma famille. Je ne veux pas y aller.

Est-ce que je dois vraiment y aller ?

« Non ! Vous avez acheté l'équivalent de dix mille flouz de gelées et vous ne m'avez payé que neuf mille quatre-vingt-dix-huit ! »

« C'est faux ! J'ai compté chaque pièce moi-même ! »

« Alors vous ne savez pas compter ! »

J'arrête ma marche. Une fille de mon âge et un navigateur se disputent violemment juste devant moi. Je m'écarte afin d'éviter la moindre étincelle qui pourrait blesser les innocents passants.

« C'est toi qui sais pas compter, gamine ! »

« Alors demandons à quelqu'un d'autre de compter les flouz ! » La fille cherche quelqu'un du regard. « Eh, toi ! »

Je me fige. Je lève les yeux vers elle et cherche autour de moi pour bien m'assurer qu'elle ne parle pas à quelqu'un d'autre. Visiblement, non. Je suis la seule dans le coin.

C'est pas cliché, ça ?

« Moi ? » Demandais-je.

Elle hoche de la tête. « Ouais, j'ai besoin que tu viennes compter les flouz là. Ce marin essaye de laisser passer seulement mille flouz. »

« Je t'ai dit que c'était faux ! »

Elle hausse la voix. « La ferme ! On va voir qui a raison ! »

La fille me fait signe de venir et j'obéis de suite. Le moins je cause de problème, le moins j'en aurais. Elle me tend la large bourse du marin et me dit : « Voilà. Compte chaque pièce ! »

Je me demande si elle est vraiment si maligne que ça. Je dis pas ça à voix haute, mais est-ce que ça fait vraiment une différence ? Elle vient de me donner ce dont j'avais besoin pour me faire une vie ici. Je ne serai pas capable de réussir un vol (je ne pense pas pouvoir m'échapper avec ces deux là à mes trousses) mais et si j'avais pu ? Ces deux là auraient été malchanceux et allégés de quelques dix mille flouz (n'oubliez pas que le marin doit tout de même lui payer ces dix milles, volés ou non).

J'ouvre la bourse, maudissant ma malchance. Je déteste les maths. J'étais plutôt forte jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le lycée et là tout a dégringolé pour moi dans cette matière. Qui pourrait m'en vouloir pour ça ? Je suis la fille d'une prof d'Anglais d'un lycée dont j'ai suivi la voie. Je vous jure que la devise des profs d'Anglais est « Je suis un prof d'Anglais. _Tu_ fais les maths. » Mais alors, la devise des profs de Maths serait « Je suis un prof de maths. _Tu_ vérifies la grammaire. »

Je sors une pièce. Dieu merci. C'est une pièce de cinq cents flouz. Compter va être plus simple. Ok, maintenant j'en suis à cinq cents et j'ai encore neuf mille cinq cents à faire.

Trois dix, six cinq cents, et vingt-huit deux cents plus tard je suis toujours en train de compter. Je pense que j'ai… euh… ma tête… euh… j'ai… huit cents et euh… soixante dix. Je crois. Il reste encore quelques pièces. Je les fais sortir.

Merci à mes bonnes étoiles. Chaque pièce vaut un flouz et il n'y en a que quatre. Ca me fait un total de… euh…

« Ca fait… » Commençais-je timidement. La fille et le marin se penche vers moi. Je commence à me sentir un peu claustrophobe. « … Neuf mille cent trente-quatre. »

« Je vous l'avais dit que vous vous étiez trompé ! »

« Tu avais quand même vu trop grand ! »

La fille tend brusquement sa main. « Payez ce qui restait ! »

Le marin grogne légèrement. Il sort une autre bourse (je pense que celle-là est la sienne) et lui donne les pièces restantes. La fille se tourne vers moi avec un sourire désolé. « Désolée de t'avoir impliquée là dedans. J'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour vérifier. »

« Vous étiez tous les deux aussi bornés. » Commentais-je aussi poliment que possible. Vous savez, elle me rappelle quelqu'un…

Elle m'assure avec cette voix familière : « Je m'en suis aperçue. » Elle est légèrement embarrassée pour s'être trompée et commence à s'en aller. « Euh, bonne journée, ok ? »

Et avec ça, la fille s'en est en allée.

Oh, mince. J'ai oublié de demander mon chemin.

Je me retourne vers le marin (qui est toujours en train de grogner) et lui demande : « Excusez-moi. Je crois que je suis perdue. Est-ce que vous pourriez me dire où je suis ? »

Il râle. « Les quais. »

Je grimace. « Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai été celle qui a été choisie par la fille pour compter les flouz et que vous étiez si malchanceux que vous aviez du payer la différence que vous pouvez défouler votre rage sur moi comme un gamin faisant un caprice. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir quelques indications ? »

Le marin ronchonne et s'en va. Je soupire.

« Ca, c'était pas sympa. »

Je regarde sur ma droite. Un autre marin avec une silhouette plus mince que le dernier est perché au dessus d'une pyramide de caisses en attendant de les charger. Il sourit dans ma direction.

« Tu vas devoir l'excuser, gamine. » Dit-il vivement. « Il devient comme ça dès qu'il perd un flouz. »

Je tente : « J'imagine que vous en êtes parfois responsable. »

Il fait mine d'être choqué. « Moi ? Pourquoi ça ? Je me dois de te dire que je suis parfaitement innocent. »

« Vous faites pas avoir, jeune fille. Cet homme a déjà trompé beaucoup d'hommes verts dans son équipage. »

Je détourne mon regard. Un autre marin avec cette même silhouette se tient derrière moi. Ses cheveux sont gris avec une vive teinte de bleu. Le mana autour de lui est étrange. Un peu comme celui d'Elvira mais en différent, plus prononcé. Peut-être que c'est un demi-elfe.

« D'hommes verts ? » Répondis-je.

Il répondit : « Des nouveaux. »

« Des nuls. » Ajouta l'autre.

Le demi-elfe (je crois) me dit : « Il a arnaqué Kiel en lui prenant pas mal de flouz aussi. » Mais c'est surtout pour insulter l'honneur de l'autre.

« Oh allez ! » Glousse l'insouciant marin. « Ce n'est pas _ma_ faute s'il s'en prend à des gens comme Chocolat. »

Chocolat ? Attendez. Cette fille… c'_était_ Chocolat ? Ca ne serait pas impossible puisque j'ai eu cet air de déjà vu. Et aussi, la manière dont elle a agi… Mais j'imagine que n'importe qui se serait comporté comme ça avec ce marin. Mais qu'est-ce que je dis ? _Chocolat _! Encore quelque chose qui me prouve que je suis coincée dans ce putain de jeu !

Je jetterai ce jeu dès que je serai rentrée.

« Est-ce que tu pourrais au moins éviter de t'en prendre à lui ? » Souffle le marin demi-elfe. « Il va continuer à se défouler sur les autres sinon. »

Le marin joueur ronchonne. « Mais tu m'enlèves tout le plaisir là ! »

« Et alors ? » Grogne l'autre. « Arrête quand même ! »

C'est vraiment intéressant, il vaudrait mieux ne pas les interrompre. J'ai toujours voulu étudier d'autres cultures et me voici ! J'vous parie que personne d'autre dans mon pays n'aura la chance d'étudier la culture de Sylvarant (et même tout Symphonia). Et quoi d'autre ? C'est une culture qui est supposée provenir d'un jeu. Peu de personnes vont aller _aussi_ loin dans ce genre de petits détails. Et je crois pas une seconde que les créateurs sont allés aussi loin dans la société qu'ils ont créée. Ils sont allés vraiment loin dans la personnalité et l'histoire de Zélos et Kratos, et celle de Kratos était nécessaire uniquement pour l'intrigue. De plus, qui n'aime pas un peu de dramatisation pour le soucis du détail ?

Mr. Je-m'en-foutiste le contredit : « Je ne crois pas, non. »

Le demi-elfe reste silencieux et roule des yeux. Il fixe son camarade durant quelques secondes.

« Faisons un marché. »

Mr. Je-m'en-foutiste répond : « Quoi ? » Visiblement il n'a pas l'habitude qu'on lui demande cela.

Le marin répète : « J'ai dit faisons un marché. Si je vois l'Elu de la Régénération de ce cycle en premier alors tu ne pourras plus faire un seul pari ou défi pendant un an. »

L'autre roule des yeux. « Logique puisque nous ne savons même pas si le prochain Elu est né ou pas. »

« Je sais qu'elle l'est. »

Mr. Je-m'en-foutiste insiste : « Comment ? »

Le demi-elfe hausse des épaules. « C'est ce qu'a dit un ami près du rivage. »

Il le fixe, tentant de rester indifférent. « Et si je gagne ?... »

L'autre marin baisse la tête. « Alors je te donnerai cinq mille flouz. »

_Ca_ a l'air de lui plaire. Il sourit en coin et accepte : « Ca me va. J't'ai entendu hein. T'as intérêt à être honnête et tenir ta promesse. »

« Ca me pose pas de problème d'être honnête », commenta le demi-elfe. « Moi j'ai par contre quelques doutes sur _toi_. »

L'autre répond vivement : « Je gagnerai ce pari honnêtement ! »

« Fraser ! Reece ! Vous recommencez encore tous les deux ? »

« Non, Capitaine ! » Disent-ils en cœur.

Intéressant… Mais là encore je commence à agir un peu comme Raine… Vous savez, elle deviendrait folle à cause mon monde. La Grande Muraille de Chine, la Déclaration d'Indépendance des Etats-Unis, les pyramides Aztèques, Buckingham Palace, tout et n'importe quoi à Rome, Mecca, les pyramides d'Egypte, et tout ça. Elle aurait eu le meilleur voyage de sa vie.

Le demi-elfe se tourne vers l'humain. « Ne change pas d'avis, Fraser. »

Fraser ricane. « Pourquoi t'es aussi sérieux, Reece ? C'est pas un p'tit pari qui va te faire du mal. Alors lâche-toi sale fauché ! »

« Ah, te voilà ! »

Je sursaute d'où je suis et me retourne brusquement. Je sursaute à nouveau lorsque j'aperçois une femme flippante habillée tout en noir foncer vers moi. Mais qui c'est ça ? Ah, ouais. Elvira. Comment est-ce qu'elle a su que j'étais perdue.

Au moment où Elvira s'arrête à côté de moi, Fraser lance : « Tu voudrais pas me dire mon avenir, Elvira ? »

Elle lève la tête vers le marin et lui répond : « Très bien. Tu perdras ton pari. »

Reece rit haut et fort tandis qu'il retourne à son bateau. Fraser grogne de manière à effondrer son fair-play et regagne son propre bateau.

Elvira secoue sa tête dans sa direction et se retourne vers moi avec un agréable sourire. « J'ai entendu ce qu'il s'est passé et je suis venue te chercher. Allons te redonner un toit, et cette fois sans l'intervention de mon fils. »

Je cligne des yeux. « Votre fils ? » C'était son fils qui m'avait chassée ?

Elvira hoche doucement de la tête, comme si elle était embarrassée. « Oui. Il n'approuve jamais le fait que je prête ma maison à quelqu'un. Il est persuadé qu'un jour quelqu'un me dévalisera sans aucun soucis. »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'acquiescer.

Son visage retrouve le sourire. « Cependant, il a changé d'avis cette fois lorsque je lui ai expliqué la situation. Il ne te causera plus de soucis. Viens, nous devrions retourner à la maison. Je lui ai promis de garder la maison disponible pour toi jusqu'à ce que nous retrouvions ton chez-toi. »

Quoi ?

La femme observe mon expression évasive et se contente de dire : « Oh allez, je suis sûre qu'une jeune fille comme toi a une famille qui la cherche. Je suis sûre qu'ils ne doivent pas être loin. »

Merci de me le rappeler…

Tandis qu'elle m'entraîne avec elle, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être blasée. Il s'est passé trop de choses en si peu de temps. Je n'arrive même plus à me rendre compte de ce qui arrive autour de moi. Je crois que j'ai du perdre conscience de ce qui arrivait puisque tout ce dont je me souviens c'est lorsque Elvira m'a montré la chambre d'ami accompagné d'une explication dont je n'arrive plus à me souvenir. Ensuite tout est devenu noir, j'ai du m'endormir.

Qu'est-ce qui se passe, de toute façon ? Quelqu'un peut me le dire ? Tout arrive si soudainement…

* * *

Plus je traduis, plus j'aime cette fic! Et on est rendus qu'au chapitre 2 en plus… Je me demande ce que j'en penserai quand je l'aurais finie…

* * *

C'est officiel. Je me sens comme Ritsu (je suis désolée ! Désolée de poster cette fic sur internet ! Je m'excuse à vous, lecteurs ! Je m'excuse au monde entieeeeeer !)

Faites des reviews s'il vous plaît.


End file.
